


Dream in dreams

by Unsub



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安有真正醒来过吗？
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 4





	Dream in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> TEW2发售前写的所以有被打脸，时间在1-2之间。

进来的时候这条台阶有这么长吗？塞巴斯蒂安拖着沉重的步伐，一阶一阶地向下走。明明只有十几阶的吧？

太长了。

月亮从云端看向他。

以及空气，切切实实呼吸到肺里，凉到快要冻住他的、真正的空气。

这阶梯的长度有所谓吗？

忘掉视野中恍惚出现的莱斯利·维瑟斯，忘掉鲁本·维多利亚诺……塞巴斯蒂安终于走完那些该死的台阶，站在灯塔精神病院的大门前，闭上眼，权当周遭万千的嘈杂统统不存在。……都忘了吧，就让他好好感受下新鲜空气。

再次踏入家门恍若隔世。

点开灯光，塞巴斯蒂安环顾四周：客厅里不常用的备用椅倒了一把，出警前吃剩下的快餐还留在餐桌上，水池里倒是没有脏碗盘，不过卫生间堆积了整筐的“下次清闲下来一定要去送洗”衣物。但那件他最喜欢的风衣不在里面。现下的季节温度正舒适，这房子里却空气冰冷，看起来没有人气。时钟挂在墙上沉默地走针，昭示着这不过是塞巴斯蒂安·凯斯特拉诺另一个普通的一天，大声地嘲笑他那荒谬的经历。

没有麦拉，没有莉莉；没有浑身是血的怪物。这难能可贵的现实与那噩梦相比却又无聊得很。

走动在屋子里，塞巴斯蒂安眼前浮现出那个世界里破碎的克里姆森，那儿的断壁残垣里到处可见被扯碎的公寓，大多都像是被入室抢劫了似的混乱，还没有收拾完的行李箱敞开在床上，要逃亡的房主却不知去向。那些公寓和自己的家给他的感觉相去不远。荒凉，破败，让他想逃走。

在那么荒诞的一场经历过后，塞巴斯蒂安甚至忘记有麦拉和莉莉在这房子里时的感觉了，像是相隔远非两年，而是十年、二十年。他们的卧室曾是那么温馨；床头柜上还摆着三个人的合影，他却已经不记得展开笑容时的心情；麦拉的衣物全数挂在衣柜里，他却已经不记得床上有两个人睡觉时该有的温度。

最后，塞巴斯蒂安无视了该扶起的椅子、该收拾掉的快餐盒、该送洗的脏衣服，把手伸向酒柜里的威士忌。

几个日夜后，酒柜几乎被清空。蓄出一层胡茬的塞巴斯蒂安回到警局，几经询问，得知案件竟已草草了结，他眼中露出疲倦，心中清楚这件事被划为绝不可谈及的那一类里了。

而每每当他想开口问问一同出警的一车同事——他曾经的搭档们时，其他人躲闪的目光都令他退缩。他们也许和麦拉一样，也许更糟。于是这样一个念头被他自我暗示着长在脑海里：他们尽数失踪，生死不明。

作为唯一一个从灯塔精神病院的大门里走出来的人，凯斯特拉诺警探只有一个“无法讲清完整事件以供参考”的疯故事，还有着潜在的酒精成瘾问题，警局自然安排了心理评估给他。可惜凯斯特拉诺警探“不知悔改”地多次借故推掉评估，于是他得到了一个无期限的无薪长假。

接下来的日子里，凯斯特拉诺警探将潜在的酒精成瘾问题搬到表面上来。

威士忌很难喝，非常难喝，尤其是塞巴斯蒂安常去这家酒吧卖的这种。但所有的酒鬼都会告诉你，威士忌到底好不好喝是一个很无所谓的问题，事实是，当酒精发挥它应有的效用后，你就很难注意到威士忌是什么味儿的了。

时隔这么多年，他再次沉浸于酒精麻木掉大脑的这种感觉，将威士忌一杯接一杯地灌进喉咙，直到不知道自己喝下去的是什么东西。

重新陷入泥潭总是要比第一次容易许多的。

“塞巴，你还站得起来吗？”一个戴眼镜的人在他面前这样问。

“嘿，乔瑟夫……”塞巴斯蒂安打了个酒嗝，将面前的空杯子重新填满后推过去。“……你迟到了……”

“塞巴，今天该到这儿了。来，我送你回家。”

塞巴斯蒂安摇了摇头。再睁开眼睛灌下那杯对方拒绝了的酒精，视野里又一片模糊。模糊得他想再来一杯清醒一下。

“喂，醒醒，”酒吧的招待生一脸的不耐烦，“我们打烊了。”

这次能把他拉出泥潭的人已经不在了。

间断性地，塞巴斯蒂安眼中的世界会同心脏跳动的节奏震荡，白光闪烁，克里姆森市废墟在视野中交替着出现，市中心灯塔的灯光笼罩在他身上如同召唤，伴随着强烈的头痛和耳鸣。有时只一瞬间，有时则持续数十秒。

第一次出现这种情况时，他正漫无目的地走在街上，脑子里都是些没有意义的零星碎片：莉莉的笑容，麦拉的斥责，鲁维克的眼睛。冷汗突然从他头上滴落，头痛和耳鸣则令他不得不停在路边。是梦吗？难道这一切完好的克里姆森市才是梦，自己仍被困在那本应该是个噩梦的世界里？在他的幻想里，怪物们的声音逐渐包围了他，而鲁维克在正前方注视他，一双布满疤痕的赤裸的脚远远地出现。塞巴斯蒂安挣扎着抬眼，现实才开始在他眼前重组。

“先生？先生您还好吗？”

回过神后他看清那不过是周围路人担忧的询问，没有怪物，没有鲁维克。意识到他只是在自己吓唬自己，塞巴斯蒂安从路人的包围中挤出去，连道谢都没有，匆匆逃开。

那天晚上塞巴斯蒂安做了个梦。他梦见他从梦里醒来，躺在床上动弹不得，睁开眼看见莱斯利在他视野上方俯视他，眼中疯狂与理智并存。梦里的莱斯利染了金发，装扮得就像是个普通学生。他急切地想问莱斯利你现在在哪儿，你还好吗，很抱歉我没能保护好你；可他开不了口，所有想问出口的话语都被一一咽下。而别于他的焦急，莱斯利则来来回回地打量着他，末了对他笑，说了些什么，他没能听清。

最终他从梦中醒来。盯着天花板上的一块污迹，塞巴斯蒂安反反复复地思索着：自己真的醒来了吗？

第二次或者第三次，头痛袭来时他的头正被包围在一打空酒瓶里，侧躺在桌子上，出神地盯着一张他和麦拉的合影。照片里的背景是一片灿烂的向日葵田，它们同阳光般耀眼；塞巴斯蒂安却没有半星关于这张照片的印象，所有对向日葵田的记忆只剩下了夕阳，和冲天的火光。他听见男孩和女孩的尖叫，直直穿进他的大脑，令他难以忍受地闭上眼睛。然而片刻后尖叫声并未散去，塞巴斯蒂安更是闻到了刺鼻的汽油味儿。突然间他在向日葵田中疯狂地奔跑，冲向燃烧的谷仓；谷仓近在眼前了，呼救却渐渐减弱没了声息，再下一秒，整个谷仓轰然倒塌，形成的冲击波令塞巴斯蒂安抬起双臂护住头部。这个动作却扫落了满桌的空瓶子，噼里啪啦掉在地板上，碎成一地玻璃渣，和满地的烟头混在一起。

没有了火焰的温度，塞巴斯蒂安也仿佛醒了酒，但他摇了摇桌上幸存的威士忌酒瓶，将剩下的也饮尽。

难道在梦中维多利亚诺姐弟也不能获救吗？

就像莉莉……他的莉莉。他们全部被淹没在火焰中，塞巴斯蒂安伸出手去，一个也救不到。

第他自己也不记得是多少了次，他正要去便利店买烟，走出门时转角里走来一个熟悉的身影，低着头，戴着白色的兜帽。塞巴斯蒂安呼吸一滞，甚至不知道自己是带着愤怒还是恐惧的情绪就冲了上去，手刚要落在那人肩膀上，便白光闪烁，将整个世界都荡成蓝色；他咬牙忍着头痛，强迫自己盯着这人看。破烂的兜帽下的脸缓缓转向塞巴斯蒂安——他本以为见到的一定会是鲁维克，而正向他笑着的却是莱斯利。

这次塞巴斯蒂安终于听清他在说什么：“我找到你了，”莱斯利嘴角带笑，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“一切都会变好的。”

当他全身的寒意同蓝色调的世界一起褪去，他看见面前的年轻人一脸错愕地看着他。那人长着一张既不像鲁维克也不像莱斯利的脸，头上的兜帽虽然脏兮兮但也不至于破破烂烂，甚至还背着个可笑的挎包。塞巴斯蒂安满脸歉意地向他笑笑，说是抱歉认错人了。

也许鲁维克最终逃出了中枢系统，意识寄居在莱斯利身里；也许不是，那只不过是他做的荒诞的梦及幻觉。但塞巴斯蒂安不得不承认，那次灯塔精神病院的出警将影响他的余生。同时他意识到鲁维克如同他的心魔，每每想起鲁维克，必定伴随头痛与白光，令他身临其境地回忆起那个世界的事物。

捏着点着的香烟，塞巴斯蒂安朝天呼出一口烟，看它们散去，天空变得更蓝。是真的鲁维克，还是他的脑袋出了问题，大概都无所谓了，他想。

“一切都会变好的。”

那句话变成他的魔咒，令他无条件、全心全意地相信着。

厚重的窗帘被拉开，阳光带着希望的味道照进房间。

屋子被收拾得干干净净，不再酒气冲天，脏乱到无处下脚，是那种干净到麦拉看了会欣慰地亲吻塞巴斯蒂安脸颊的程度。虽然仍然到处找不见那件风衣，这令塞巴斯蒂安懊恼了许久。他还补配了备用钥匙，放在门口的盆栽下，是麦拉曾经习惯放的位置。

一切都会变好的——魔咒在他耳边说。

最后一次时，塞巴斯蒂安驻足在一家冷饮店门外，正值放学的时间，有学生三三两两地结伴而入。曾经的学生时代，他常常光顾这家店，但当上警探后便来得少了；后来，偶尔轮到他去接莉莉回家时会带她一起来；直至两年前，他再也不用接莉莉回家。时间久了，再加上听到过传闻，塞巴斯蒂安以为这家店已经不在了，但现在看来它健在得比某些东西还更长久些哪，甚至丝毫未变。

他看见劳拉·维多利亚诺穿着红色的长裙坐在里面，容貌正如家族画像里的少女，脸颊上仍点缀有些许的雀斑，在周围叽叽喳喳的学生中显得恬静。桌上的两杯冷饮已经空了一杯，少女时而转动自己的杯子，时而望向窗外，神色似是在等待着谁。

塞巴斯蒂安听见身后有脚步声，又有白光闪烁；他双臂向前，摆出防御的姿态，做好准备应付异象，视野内的景色却无丝毫的改变，也没有头痛与耳鸣。

“好久不见。”

塞巴斯蒂安能从冷饮店的玻璃窗上看见来人正站在自己身后，映出的面容却并不真切。回头的瞬间他脑内闪过很多念头，生怕来人长了一张镜子脸或者一个保险箱头。

然而莱斯利就好端端的在那儿站着。他嘴上带着笑，不再像只惊慌的兔子躲来躲去，也果然将头发染成了浅金色。塞巴斯蒂安不傻，他是名优秀的警探，明白眼前的少年不可能是那个精神病院里需要他保护的病人。

但是……没开玩笑吧，那身校服？

“认真的，克里姆森市立中学？天哪，难道他们还在用这身制服？我可是穿着你现在这身毕业的。”

“莱斯利”愣住了一下，大概是没料到警探先生说的会是这么一句。随后他挑眉，接下了话题：“想象一下你穿着这身，还挺蠢的。”

“哈，哈。”塞巴斯蒂安拉了长长的音干笑两声。“体验中学生活？”

“尝试新鲜事物。不过真是无聊至极。”

你看上去念得还蛮开心的——塞巴斯蒂安强行憋住这句话。

“所以……莱斯利？鲁维克？还是鲁本？”

“我更喜欢鲁本，”鲁维克不动声色地遮挡制服上的铭牌，取了下来。“……塞巴。”

塞巴斯蒂安从未预料到如今的场景。

在沉默还未变为尴尬前，鲁维克邀请塞巴斯蒂安到冷饮店里坐坐。

冷饮店的年头不小了，塞巴斯蒂安踏进来时感觉仍是当年的店，处处都散发着熟悉的气息。他不记得过去店里放的是什么音乐，如今的钢琴曲倒是没有什么不妥。从门口到劳拉·维多利亚诺的位置似乎特别遥远，足有一公里。但他放弃整理自己的思绪，任由他们在他脑子里纠结成团。不久前塞巴斯蒂安还承诺要保护面前领路的这个少年，如今他的身子里住进另一个人，一个疯子、杀人犯、恶魔。他理应有愤怒、不解，或者恐惧，冲上前去抓住他，带他去接受制裁。可是他该把一个本只剩下大脑的人押到哪里接受制裁呢？送回莫比乌斯手里，还是送到法庭的被告席上？最后，不知道是冷饮店内的冷风太强、将那些情绪都冷藏起来，还是他当真麻木到可以不在乎这些乱七八糟的东西、不去管那个可怜男孩儿的灵魂跑到了哪里去，当塞巴斯蒂安坐下时，心中没有一丝一毫的波澜。他甚至认为如今的情景是理所当然的，没有什么地方出了差错。

“我还在想，你们要在外面干站着到什么时候呢。”

劳拉清澈的声音正与她的容貌完美地相衬，任谁都不会将她与那长发多臂的怪物联系起来。但这念头一经略过塞巴斯蒂安的脑子里，他便不住将两者同时置于眼前对比起来：劳拉似乎是在介绍着自己，他耳中却只有粗粝刺耳的尖叫，那些尖叫回旋在整间冷饮店里，盖过原本舒缓的钢琴曲；优雅得体的微笑与狰狞的面容交替出现，最终乱糟糟的长发盖住整张脸；还有那双鞋，她们都穿着一样的鞋。她们一定都爱极了那双鞋。

“……凯斯特拉诺警探？”

那些对比又瞬间消失，钢琴曲重新变得令人感到安心。他看见劳拉坐在他对面面带尴尬，鲁维克则快要把不满写满莱斯利的整张脸。

“抱歉，刚刚有些走神……”

劳拉无奈地笑笑，把手边的冷饮推给鲁维克。塞巴斯蒂安注意到玻璃杯里的饮料泛着奇怪的绿色，怕是又联想到什么东西，他连忙转移了视线。

与劳拉坐在一起的鲁维克和以前有什么不一样了，塞巴斯蒂安想。并不是这身学生模样的打扮所产生的迷惑性伪装，那改变露骨、清晰可见。他假装不经意地观察鲁维克，鲁维克则好整以暇地看着他盯着自己看。

不多一会儿，塞巴斯蒂安便在内心咒骂起自己，还带有些懊恼。是了，他怎么能没发现：憎恨，鲁维克曾赖以为生的憎恨。那些恨意曾经满溢于鲁维克的眼睛，像是流动着的酒精，马上就要把那双浅色眼睛燃烧殆尽。他在莱斯利的蓝眼睛里看不见它们。鲁维克也许是换了身体换了模样，但眼睛是不会骗人的。

稍微想得入神，与鲁维克四目相对时他才想起来不该盯着别人看，于是连忙转移了视线，不知道往哪里看才对。

“想来莉莉也该从卫生间回来了，都过去这么长时间了。”劳拉略微地担心着，随后又向塞巴斯蒂安展开笑容：“您和您夫人将她教得很有教养，是个可爱懂事的孩子。”

塞巴斯蒂安还短暂地处于尴尬的境地，一时没能完全理解少女说出的话，满怀着不要被发现自己又走神了的希望。

她刚刚说了什么？什么孩子？年幼的鲁本·维多利亚诺想必是个举止得体的孩子，只需一眼就能看出是出自富贵人家，但一定没有莉莉可爱。要把这句说出口吗？也许可以把话茬唬弄过去，但会不会不合适？还是不要说比较好……

“爸爸！”

小小的身躯像颗子弹一样向着塞巴斯蒂安飞冲过来，他还没缓过神，还没来得及把手摸向原本枪袋的位置，就被撞了满怀。

“什……”

“爸你今天怎么这么晚啦，我们都等好久了！”莉莉嘟着嘴，自下而上地望着他。

像个普通的日子，莉莉一如既往地埋怨他的迟到。

难道这不是清晰可见的事实吗？难道怀里小小的身躯不温暖又柔软吗？难道那不是自己整期待了多年的“爸爸”吗？

塞巴斯蒂安抬头去看鲁维克，看见他的微笑和眼睛无声地在自己耳边低语着那条魔咒。

“一切都会变好的。”

他突然感到释然，以及完全的放松。塞巴斯蒂安放下本就所剩无几的戒备，把莉莉抱到自己的腿上，将她埋入一个深深的拥抱：“抱歉……爸爸又来晚了。下次一定不迟到了，我保证。”

“唉……没办法，你那么忙。原谅你啦。”莉莉夸张地叹气，努力把手伸远，去拍塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀。“我可以再来一份冰淇淋吗？”

“当然，你要什么都……”

“不行！”突如其来的呵斥让塞巴斯蒂安感到惊诧。一旁的劳拉像个长辈，语气严肃，“刚刚才吃过冷饮，再吃就要拉肚子了哦！”

塞巴斯蒂安噗嗤笑出声，放开了莉莉。“你听见劳拉姐姐说的了？”

“就这一次嘛……”

“不行就是不行。”劳拉仍一副权威的架势。塞巴斯蒂安只好向鲁维克投去求救的眼神，发现他正若无其事地咬着吸管，喝自己那杯该死的绿色饮料。他敢保证那个小混蛋乐在其中。

“那好吧。”莉莉回头快速地扮了个鬼脸，又用亮闪闪的眼神看向所有人：“明天行吗？我可以等鲁本放学了一起来！”

见劳拉点头，莉莉立即蹦起来欢呼，给塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖造成一次不小的冲击。

莉莉的笑容让塞巴斯蒂安意识到，这些幸福的日子从未离开过。

每天早上，莉莉会大力砸塞巴斯蒂安的房门，再跳到他的床上来叫他起床。每个人在洗漱完毕后都会下到一楼的餐厅来，享受劳拉做的过分丰盛的早餐；莉莉总是抱怨那扶梯太长，为了节省时间曾试图从这古宅的雕花古董扶手上一路滑到底，但在结实地摔了一跤后就再也没尝试过，那之后劳拉教训了发笑的鲁维克一顿。早餐过后，塞巴斯蒂安会送莉莉和鲁维克去上学，再回来照顾后院的一片向日葵田。劳拉每天忙着家族生意，不见人影；塞巴斯蒂安有想过帮忙，但苦于没有经验，还是放弃了；最近他在填写一些书面文件，认为开一家侦探事务所是个不错的选择。

傍晚，他去接莉莉回家，鲁维克则因为社团活动会迟些而坚持自己回家——塞巴斯蒂安一直诧异于鲁维克会和他一样选择篮球，他本以为鲁维克一定是科学呆子那一派的。晚餐时，莉莉喜欢说说一天中的趣事，虽然内容大同小异，在塞巴斯蒂安听来都差不多（甚至跟以前也差不多）；鲁维克很少在餐桌上说话，只偶尔会抱怨过于简单的课程，而劳拉和塞巴斯蒂安更偏向于微笑着倾听。夜里，塞巴斯蒂安惋惜莉莉已经过了需要他讲睡前故事的年龄，但还是会到她的房间给她一个晚安吻——他因此每天都剃干净胡茬，以免扎到莉莉的脸蛋。有时塞巴斯蒂安会在巨大的多层书房里找到已经睡着了的莉莉，这时他会责怪本该也在书房写作业却不知道跑到哪儿去的鲁维克，再轻轻把莉莉抱回房间。

莉莉喜欢上钢琴。虽然她坐在钢琴椅上脚还够不到地，但她总是缠着鲁维克教她学钢琴，紧挨在鲁维克边上，看他做示范。鲁维克对待钢琴认真极了，即使是做个示范。他很入神，没有受过伤、缠紧绷带的手指很柔软，灵活地在琴键上跳舞；这时他会不自觉地露出个微笑，神色上带有骄傲和热情，还有一点点莱斯利眉眼中的羞涩。所有人的耳根都享受着这些音符。莉莉会热烈地鼓掌，或者更热烈地给鲁维克一个拥抱，接着，跃跃欲试地用自己小小的手掌抚摸键盘。劳拉会适时地端来热茶，再把站在两人身后傻看着的塞巴斯蒂安赶到厨房打下手。

偶尔，鲁维克会在深夜里赤足站在塞巴斯蒂安的床前，安静地、专注地看着熟睡的中年男人。有时塞巴斯蒂安醒着，在清冷的月光里沐浴着那火热的视线；但无论清醒与否，他都不愿也不会去探讨这个行为的意义，抑或对方是否知道自己是在装睡。因此，他从未看见过戴在莱斯利头上的破烂兜帽、和盛在莱斯利蓝眼睛里熊熊燃烧的疯狂。

周末他们会在开得正盛的向日葵田里度过一个美好的中午。莉莉蹦蹦跳跳地摘来缤纷的野花野草，鲁维克带着些不情不愿，但还是会和她一起把花朵的茎秆打理得妥妥当当，编成精巧的花环，再戴到劳拉的头上。塞巴斯蒂安惬意地坐在草地上，想着总是没有合适的机会告诉鲁维克：白衬衫很衬他。

似乎每个人每天都很开心，一切都变好了。美好得不可思议。究竟是哪里出错了呢？这样幸福的日子长久地继续着，不分昼夜、不分天气，但变化似乎成了异端，连季节的更替都吝于出现。

他是多么想要这样的日子长长久久地继续呀。

起初他闻到了一些似有似无的焦味。不像是厨房里烧焦了的饭菜，也不像是邻居烧的干枯落叶，倒像是这房子里特有的清新剂一样的味道。逐渐地，这股焦味转化为一丝不易察觉的不安，徘徊在塞巴斯蒂安的脑海里。但塞巴斯蒂安也说不清是从什么时候开始感到不对劲的。那种阴魂不散的不安感总能在人最不经意的时候蔓延开来。像他在打扫莉莉的房间时发现的蟑螂，踩死了一只，就会发现两只、三只，而没被发现的只会更多。

然后是越来越重的灰尘。客厅里塞巴斯蒂安常坐着看报纸的那把椅子上，他抹到一手厚重的灰尘。塞巴斯蒂安疑惑地皱眉，将看不清日期却总是按时出现在茶几上的报纸放到一旁，起身去请教劳拉抹布与扫把的位置。可他在大宅里一无所获，没有抹布，没有扫把，也没有劳拉。这时塞巴斯蒂安意识到一件不可思议的事情：他已经很久没有见过劳拉了。细细回想，劳拉似乎从不单独出现，没有鲁维克的地方从不会见到劳拉。再当塞巴斯蒂安想要深思下去时，他又闻到了淡淡的焦味。似乎是从后花园传来的，又似乎就从地板缝里飘来。于是塞巴斯蒂安用手抹了抹椅子上的灰，目光瞥了一眼掉落了大块墙皮的向日葵壁画，安心坐下来继续看报纸。

他听见莉莉的房间里传来细小的尖叫声，而急急忙忙地赶过去查看，只能看见莉莉熟睡的脸颊，和地上莫名出现的一滩白色烛泪。于是他在晚上梦见白色的幽灵，看不清身形与面孔，像是忧伤地在寻找什么，又在远方离开；梦在这时候变得漫长无比，久到塞巴斯蒂安分不清是梦境还是现实，直到他看见了熟悉的红色身影。

“许久不见，凯斯特拉诺警探。”

“这里是梦境还是现实？哎呀……”

“难道你还没发现？……啊，是了，你一定还没注意到。在事关自己的记忆时，人总是很容易被麻痹。”

“你看，莱斯利穿着你的校服，上着你曾经学习过的每一节课程，与你曾经要好过的同学交谈，在你曾经熟悉的篮球场上挥汗如雨——体验着你曾经的生活。”

“眼熟吗？那就对了。”

“维多利亚诺古宅的走廊上挂着莉莉的照片和涂鸦，凯斯特拉诺家的客厅壁纸是灿烂的向日葵；不大不小的厨房与不大不小的餐厅相隔不远，壁炉旁长长的餐桌上总是摆着一束安静盛开的白百合——帮我回想一下，凯斯特拉诺警探，这该是哪家的布置呢？”

“你想不起来隔壁的邻居，只知道后院的一大片向日葵田；你记得自己家的两层木房温馨得很，也记得旋转木梯远不止四层，仿佛总能通往更高；你不知道劳拉总在忙些什么，但鲁维克不在时你总是找不到她；警探，你还记得麦拉·凯斯特拉诺吗？莉莉还记得麦拉·凯斯特拉诺吗？”

“灯塔永远欢迎你，凯斯特拉诺警探。现在，睡吧。”

“我永远在这里等你。”

他真是做了一个好长好长的梦呀。可他不记得该把莉莉带出来还是带回去了。

“基德曼？”

醒来时塞巴斯蒂安基德曼坐在桌子对面。

“嗨，塞巴斯蒂安。好久不见。”


End file.
